A Nightmare Come True
by TheCoolKid15
Summary: Cat was walking home one day, when her worst nightmare comes true.
1. Chapter 1

I slowly hummed to myself as I toyed with my red curls. I skipped down the street, my skirt bouncing around me. The day was going great, until someone grabbed me from behind.

The hand clasped over my mouth, stifling my scream. Other hands started grabbing my body, lifting up my skirt. I renewed my screams as an unknown person tied something over my eyes. I felt my body lifted up into the air, my legs kicking in the air.

After what seemed like an eternity of torment, I felt my body thrown through the air, and upon my impact with the ground, all the air was knocked out of my lungs. My ears were ringing, and I began to panic. I tried to scream again, but I felt someone roughly kick me in the lungs. I cried out in pain, and when I did, I felt something shoved into my mouth, then tied around my head.

The fabric covering my eyes was painfully ripped off my head, and I was able to see around me. I was surrounded by a group of muscular men. My heart began to pound in my chest. One of the men spoke in a gruff voice.

"If you wanna get out, you better do what we say. You understand?"

Tears began pooling in my eyes as I nodded my head.

The man looked pleased. "Good, I like a bitch who follows rules. Now, we gonna take that gag out of your mouth. If you even try to call out, we kill you. Understand?"

I whimpered as I nodded again.

Slowly, each one began to come up to me. My heart pounded in my chest.

One crouched next to me, and reached out. I let out an involuntary cry when he grabbed my breast. The man quickly slapped me, hard, across the cheek. Tears began stream down my face, as the man shouted, "We said if you called out, you'll pay the price. Now, we won't be gentle."

He looked at the other men, and nodded.

The other boys surrounded me, and began to undress themselves.

I tried to look away, but it was impossible. I had never seen a penis, but that changed quite quickly. I had no way to compare these penises to any others, but these dicks seemed HUGE! They were as long as my forearm, and at least twice as large. I couldn't help but whimper.

The men chuckled. One began to speak. "I like your hair. Red. What color is your natural?"

"Brown." I said softly.

"Good. That's my favorite," He said, stooping low to sniff my hair. His penis was so close that I couldn't help but recoil.

"You act like you never seen a cock before. A slut like you should be plenty familiar with dick."

"I'm a virgin." I said, trying to move as far away from the men as possible. My nightmare was coming true.

"Oh, you are?" He said, surprised. "Well that's even better!"

The other men began hooting and hollering. Another man who was holding my purse called out. "This says her name is Cat Valentine."

The lead man began laughing. "I like that name. Cat. You wanna know why?" He said, right into my ear.

"Why?" I said, my voice quivering.

"Cause we're going to make that pussy purr!"

The men closed in around me. I began to sob. "On your knees!" The man shouted, and I had no choice to obey

The lead man stuck his penis in my face. "Suck it, whore!"

The tears dripped down my face, as I slowly opened my mouth. He grabbed my head, and moved it over his dick. His penis filled up my mouth, and he began humping my head. His cock tasted terrible, and I gagged hard.

The other men grabbed my blouse, and ripped it off of me. My a-cup bra was now on full display, and that was soon ripped off me.

I was now only wearing my pink, knee-length skirt, with a man's penis in my mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity, the man pulled his cock out of my face. I began to gag, but he grabbed my hair, and forced my face up. He aimed his penis at my face, and unleashed a torrent of white liquid. It went everywhere; my eyes, my nose, and especially my mouth. It tasted like under cooked eggs, and only renewed my gags.

The man let out a huge sigh. "For a virgin, you sure can suck a cock, bitch. Now, let's make that pussy purr!"

Still holding my hair, the man yanked me to my feet, and threw me into a wall.

The other men held my arms and legs in place while the head guy pulled out a knife, and sliced my skirt into two pieces, right down my crotch. It fell around me, leaving me in only my pink panties. I began to sob again, as he yanked them off me. I was now fully naked in front of at least six horny men. My worst nightmare had come true.

One of the men laid down on the ground, his cock pointing into the air. They made me lay down on it, and as I did, I felt it breaking my hymen. I wasn't a virgin anymore.

I had no time to lament over my lost virginity, however, as another man stepped in front of me, and forced his penis into my mouth. When I thought it couldn't get any worse, a third man stepped in behind me, and began pressing his penis into my bottom. I screamed into the man's cock as the penis pushed itself into my anus. All three men began to pound my holes at once. Pain emanated from almost everywhere in my body, as the man pounding my bottom grabbed my arms, pulled them behind me, and fastened hand-cuffs to my wrists. The man with his penis in my vagina reached his head up, and began sucking on my nipples. After what seemed like an eternity, and all three men had spilled their semen, their places were replaced with other men. After hours of pain, I was covered in semen. My thighs were coated in the sticky liquid, it was dripping out of all of my holes, and my hair was matted in clumps with the cum.

After that, the men just left. They didn't say anything, they just unlocked the cuffs, and walked out the door.

I picked myself up, and began limping over to where my clothes lay. All that remained of my cute outfit was my pink bra, and matching pink panties. Realizing I had no other choice, I walked out onto the street, trying to avoid being seen in just my underwear. I was only about half a block home when a police car pulled up next to me.

The officer stepped out of his vehicle. "Prostitution is illegal. I am going to have to take you in to the station."

I struggled to find the words to explain myself, as I was turned around, and pressed against the cruiser. As the officer began reading my rights to me and strapping the cuffs to my wrists, I felt his erect penis pressing against my butt. That was when I realized my nightmare was only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The cop shoved me in the backseat, and laughed at me. "I hate to have to do this to you. You could probably make a fortune prostituting."

I felt tears on my cheeks. "Please, officer. I'm not a prostitute. I was going for a walk, and some guys grabbed me, and they raped me, and they ruined my clothes. Please don't arrest me."

The cop ignored me. He seemed to notice my struggling in the handcuffs. "Huh, I thought a whore like you would like kinky stuff like cuffs."

I was now sobbing. "Please, sir. I'm not a prostitute, or a whore. I don't want to go to jail."

The man smiled. "What'll you do to get out of prison, kid?"

"Anything, officer. Please, don't arrest me." I would regret those words almost immediately.

The man hopped in the front seat, and drove down an alley a few blocks back. He stopped the car, and turned around. "Get out of the car, girl."

"But... you put handcuffs on me..." I tried to say, but the officer interrupted me. "Are you talking back to me? Now I've got to punish you."

He got out of the car, and opened the car door. I climbed out, my hands still cuffed behind my back. The officer grabbed my hair, and yanked me over to the corner. I saw a rusty fold able chair there. The officer let go of my hair, and sat down on the chair.

"Lie down on my lap," the man said. I had no choice but to comply. I tried to put myself at the edge of his knee, but he grabbed me, and yanked me right over his crotch. I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach.

The man began to rub his hands along my back. "Do you live with anyone?"

"No." I said, softly.

"Are you still in school?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

The man had moved his hand down my back. I squirmed uncomfortably, as his hand was just over the edge of my underwear. My heart was racing.

The man chuckled. "You're covered in semen. I mean, seriously drenched in it. I could tell you're a whore, but really? Most girls, even prostitutes, don't like that."

I didn't bother correcting him. It wouldn't do any good.

I let out a gasp as I felt his hand grab the waistband of my panties, and yanked them down. My butt was now on full display, and the man seemed to be relishing in my un-comfortability. He was still chuckling. He ran his hands across my butt.

"You have a perfect ass, sweetie. It's no wonder you went into prostituting."

I gasped as his fingers brushed against my vagina. I shivered as he began stroking it. "You ever been fingered before, honey?"

I shook my head no.

"Ever masturbated?"

Again, a shake of my head.

"Well then, this aught to be fun!"

The man shoved three fingers in my pussy, making me squirm and shake. He began thrusting his fingers in and out.

I was breathing heavily as I felt a pull in the pit of my stomach. I shivered in the policeman's lap, and began to breath faster and heavier.

I felt the walls of my vagina began to expand and contract, and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I felt myself floating out of my body, but immediately, I crashed back down as my vagina started convulsing. A liquid came shooting out of my pussy, right onto his hand.

He chuckled again, as I tried to catch my breath.

He shoved me off his lap, and ordered me on my knees. I knew what was coming next.

"Let me take off your bra."

I did, and my A-cup boobs were on full display.

He repositioned me so I was in between his knees on my own knees.

He reached down for his zipper, and in seconds, his large, erect penis right in my face. My arms were still pinned to my sides, my wrists bound behind my back. My entire body was on display for this horny cop, and he seemed to be relishing in his authority over me.

"Now that I've helped you cum, you're going to help me."

Obediently, I opened my mouth. He shoved his penis straight in, forcing me to gag hard.

I tried to move my tongue out of the way so it wouldn't touch the intruding dick in my mouth, but that seemed to make him even hornier.

I soon found myself gagging even more. It wasn't long before the man pulled his penis out of my mouth, and I knew what was about to come next. He sprayed his jizz all over my face, and breasts. I tried to keep my mouth shut, but some landed smack on my lips.

The man pulled out his phone. "When I say so, tell daddy how much you like his cum. If you say it with enough feeling, I might let you go."

With a beep, the camera started to record. I tried to look away, but the man kicked me in the side. "Lick your lips, and say it."

I did, reluctantly, lick my lips. It still tasted terrible, but I looked up at the camera, and said with a smile. "I love daddy's cum so much. I love it when he sprays his hot, steamy cum out of his big, fat dick all over my tits, and face. I look forward to every blowjob!"

The man clicked the camera off, and yanked me to my feet.

I looked at him, the jizz still dripping from my cheeks. "Do I get to go home now?"

The cop laughed. "I said that I might let you go. I decided to keep you, just for a little bit."

He began pulling me towards a door in the side of the alleyway. "Where are we going?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

The man looked at me, and laughed. "You're going to work for a friend of mine. He runs a strip club."


	3. Chapter 3

The officer still had my hands cuffed together, and he was tugging me along by my hair. The semen was beginning to dry on my face, but my tears kept re-wetting the cum. I kept begging for the man to let me go, but he ignored me. I kept sobbing, until the man stopped.

"Now we are going to walk through that door, and you are going to be very polite to my friend, Jack. If you're polite, he'll be nice to you. Don't forget it."

I looked up at him pleadingly. "How can you be a police officer? You're so mean."

The man slapped me in the face. "How are you disrespect me? Here I am, bringing you to a place where you can work, and you call me _mean?!_ You fucking bitch!"

"Where... where are we going?"

"To my friend's strip club, whore!"

He slapped me on the ass, and resumed his pulling of my hair. We went through a door on the side of the wall, and I was plunged into darkness. But the man kept pulling. By the time my eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he had brought me through another door.

Inside the room that we were now in was a desk, with a man in his mid-thirties sitting at it. He had a slight beard, and was grinning. "Officer Jones! How's it going?"

The man smiled. "It's going great, Jack. I brought you another one."

The man rose from his desk, and walked around to us. I recoiled as he reached out to touch me, but Officer Jones held me in place.

Jack smiled. "Another prostitute?"

"She claims that she's not one, but I found her, walking around in nothing but panties and bra. Says she got raped, but with a mouth like she's got, I doubt it."

Jack laughed. "Tiny tits, not the type of girls I usually buy. Why is this one special?"

"She's really innocent. She acts like she's never seen a cock before, and if you train her well enough, she could easily be a popular here."

Jack smirked. "Two hundred."

"Two fifty."

"Deal."

I suddenly realized what they were talking about; a price for me. "Ple.. Please... I don't want to-"

Jack slapped me. "Did I tell you you could talk, slave? From now on, you will only speak if I give you permission."

Tears were flowing freely down my face again. I looked down.

Jack touched my chin. "Don't look so sad, slut. You'll be happy here."

Officer Jones signed some paperwork for Jack, and shook his hand. He walked out without even looking back. I felt awful, and Jack's disgusting smile wasn't helping.

He stood up from his desk again, and walked over to me. He began to touch my shoulders, and I shuddered.

"Here at my private establishment, I have a few rules for my slaves. You will refer to me only as Master. You will do whatever I say, whenever I say it. I own you now."

I avoided eye contact. The cuffs were beginning to hurt my wrists. Jack noticed this, and brandished a key.

"Would you like me to take off your cuffs?"

I nodded. I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

He tucked the key back into his pocket. "Get me three hundred on your shift today, and no more cuffs."

He led me out to the side of a stage. In the dim lighting, I could see that the stage was surrounded by seats. This had to be the strip club the policeman was talking about. The previous dancer was just finishing up, and she walked off stage. She went straight past us, and bowed her head when she passed Jack. She was wearing a naughty schoolgirl outfit, with the breasts cut out, and a very small skirt. She hopped up a few steps, and I could easily see her panties.

Jack shoved me out on stage, and I struggled to keep from falling over. Immediately, the men in the club began hooting and hollering. They loved me.

People began throwing money at me, as I struggled to move my hips in tune to the music. By the end of the song, I had amassed a total of two hundred dollars just from the stage dance. But I still needed more.

One of the men signaled me to lean down towards him. As I leaned over, I saw that he was accompanied by two other men.

"Hey sweetie! How about a private dance?"

I nodded, dejectedly. I knew what was about to follow.

I climbed down from the stage, and followed the men.

Once we got to a private room, the men told me to get on my knees. I was forced to take turns sucking each of their dicks, before they all spilled their semen, two in my mouth, and one on my chest.

The men tossed some money towards me. "I like you, whore. I'll be back for more tomorrow."

I went back to Jack, and gave him his money.

He unlocked the cuffs.

He brought me to a different room, one that had only bear essentials. He left the room, locking the door behind him.

I looked at the the bed, and saw that there was a set of clothes. Among the clothes was the same schoolgirl outfit I had seen on the other stripper before, along with a silver collar.

And engraved on the collar, in words that looked like they were covered in semen, were the words '**Daddy's Slut.**'


End file.
